Después de ti
by Adele Melody
Summary: Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que perdí, pero siempre podrás contar conmigo... ...aunque no te pueda ver.


**KONICHIWA!**

**OK, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME APAREZCO POR ESTOS LARES, ESE ES UN ONE-SHOT DE INUYASHA Y AL MISMO TIEMPO ES UN SONG FIC YA QUE SE ME OCURRIO DE LA CANCION "VEO LA LLUVIA CAER" ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE SEA BIEN RECIBIDA POR AQUI...**

**ACLARO ES UN ONE-SHOT "SESSHOME" PERO ES NARRADO POR INUYASHA...**

**OJALA SE ENTIENDA. **

*** MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

"_Si ayer tuviste un dia gris, tranquila, yo hare canciones para ver si asi consigo hacerte sonreir..."_

Me pregunto diariamente que es lo que estaras haciendo. Te preguntabas lo mismo cuando estabas en tu epoca? O te olvidabas de nosotros? Al final da lo mismo, solo se que conmigo siempre tendras un amigo con quien confiar.

Me recuerdo que una vez te vi llorando, y me acerce, no soporto ver a las mujeres llorar. Pero contigo es muy diferente. Esa vez no llorabas por mi, sino por el. Y no era por algo malo, era por algo "Maravilloso" que el te habia hecho, y llorabas por felicidas, pude oler su aroma hacercandose, no me intereso saber que fue, porque con ver esa luz en tus ojos fue mas que suficiente para mi.

"_Si lo que quieres es huir, camina yo hare canciones para ver si asi consigo fuerzas pa' vivir..."_

Se que estar con el ha de ser mucha presion para una humana, rodeada de Youkais, pero se que eso duro poco, ya que oi que te convertiste en una digna de ellos, pero que no cambias tu corazon, sigue siendo ese corazon que me enseNo a sonrei, y que yo mismo lastime tantas veces por mi estupides.

No sabes cuanto me arrepiento.

Ahora eres feliz al lado del hombre que escogiste.

Lady Kagome.

No suena nada mal.

"_No tengo mas motivos para darte que este miedo que me da de no volver a verte nunca mas..."_

Cada noche sueNo en volver a dormir con tu aroma junto al mio, dormir y al mismo tiempo no hacerlo. Ya que te vigilaba. No queria que nada te pasara, no queria que te fueras de mi lado.

Ya se. Es demaciado tarde.

No puedo ir y decirte ''vuelve'', es completamente ilogico, ya que se que ahora solo soy un amigo para ti, pero aun asi no pierdo esas falsas esperanzas de que te vuelva a ver.

Juro que existen noches que te veo venir corriendo con tu ropa rara, esa de color verde, y tu cabello suelto. Esa sonrisa que se me contagio, pero que yo mismo borre, pero alguien mas te regreso.

"_Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo pero no esta lloviendo, no es mas que un reflejo de mi pensamiento..."_

Veo hacia la ventana, oigo ruido de lluvia, salgo pero solo en mi imaginacion. Otra vez.

Derrotar a Naraku en estos tiempo ya no parece tan malo, ya que te tenia a mi lado. No te supe aprovechar, y ahora solo sueNo contigo, tu voz, tu olor. Toda tu vives en mi mente y no soy capaz de sacarte de ella.

Al parecer soy demaciado imaginativo ya que te apareces siempre. Cuando de repente me escapo y voy al pozo hay ocaciones en que te veo salir con esa cosa amarilla llena de objetos de tu mundo, sonrio y cuando llego a sus orilla me doy cuenta.

No es real.

"_Hoy te hecho de menos..."_

Hay dias en que no pienso en ti, ya que estoy muy ocupado matando montros, y rescatando aldeas, y solo por eso me gusta ir con el monje, ya que con sus tonteras y manipulaciones puedo olvidarte un poco.

Pero hay dias en que esas salidas me recuedan esos constantes viajes que haciamos, y cuando no hacia lo que me decias ese '' abajo'' era lo que me merecia.

Podiras volver a decirmelo, solo por una ves. Lo extraNo.

"_Yo solo quiero hacerte saber, amiga estes donde estes, que si te falta el aliento yo te lo dare..."_

Trato de odiarte, trato que mi mente te odie con cada cosa que me hiziste, trato de aborrecerte por esa ves que me dijiste:

-''Lo amo Inuyasha, lo siento''-

Esas palabras fueron un balde de agua hirviendo sobre mi, pero lo que mas me dolio esa vez fue que me pudiste ver a lo ojos.

Me pregunto, Eso sufrias cada vez que yo me iba en busca de Kikio?

Me lo dijiste sin dudas, ni tartamudeos, sin ningun rastro de ironi, fue real.

Demaciado, diria yo.

"_Si te sientes sola, hablame, que te estare escuchando aunque no te pueda ver. "_

Conozco tu caracter, se que habran ocaciones en que no te llevaras bien con el, se que pelearan, nada dura para siempre, asi que cuando te sauqe de tus casillas, recuerda yo siempre estare ahí

Aunque no te pueda ver, estare ahí, no lo dudes jamas, igual que tu siempre etaras en mi.

Kagome

Decir tu nombre al vacio ayuda, porque se que el viento te lod ira por mi, se que mi hermano no es muy hablador y abran ocasiones en que te lastime ilsin que el se de cuenta. Se que eres muy sencibles.

Asi que solo mira hacial el cielo, que al final ambos estamos bajo el mismo techo.

"_Aunque no te pueda ver..."_

Aun tengo tu aroma en mi, asi que siempre estaras en mi, aunque no te pueda ver...

"_De tantas cosas que perdi, diria que solo guardo lo que fue. Magico tiempo que nacio en Abril..."_

Perdi tanto en la vida...

A mi madre, a Kikio, y ahora por idiota te perdi a ti.

No recuerdo cuantas veces te oi llorar por mi culpa, no se cuantas veces te vi en peligro solo por ir tras ella. Te descuide, pero fue porque me confie, pense que solo serias mia.

Por tonto pense que eras de mi propiedad.

Preferi a Kikio, aun sabiendo que estaba muerta. Que la que tenia en frente solo eran huesos y barro, su escencia ya habia desaparecido de este mundo, solo es lo que quedo de la mujer que ame.

Y ahora que se fue definitivamente, me doy cuenta que estoy solo.

La vida me habia dado otra oportunidad cuando llegaste a mi, pero no la aproveche.

Perdon. Kagome

"_Miradas tristes sobre mi, se anidan y se hacen parte de mi piel, y ahora siempre llueve por que estoy sin ti..."_

Se que hay muchas personas que me ven con lastima. Que me ven con dolor, existieron ocaciones en que sus miradas me hacian enojar, ya que yo tampoco queria haceptarlo, que perdi.

Ahora es lo mas normal del mundo, ya entendi, que estoy sin ti, ya entendi que no volveras a estar junto a mi. Ya entendi.

En ocaciones me escapaba de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, para ir a verte a tu nuevo palacio.

Te veia jugar con la pequeNa Rin, regaNara a Jaken por ser un griton, te veia pasear por los hermoso e inmensos jardines de las tierras del Oeste. Y hasta te veia agarrada del brazo de el. De Sesshomaru.

Hasta ese dia, que todo se obscurecio...

Lady Kagome, la seNora de las tierras del Oesten iba a tener un heredero...

"_No tengo mas motivos para darte que esta fria soledad que necesito darte tantas cosas mas..."_

Desde ahí, todo perdio color para mi, ya no tenia sentido la vida, pense muchas veces en matarme, pero no fui capaz.

Siempre acompaNo a la anciana Kaede, Sango y a Miroku a verte, pero nunca entro, no soportaria verte con tu vientre agrandado, sabiendo que ese hijo pudiera ser mio, pero yo mismo te aleje de mi.

Recuerdo esa vez que te tuve otra vez entre mis brazos, fue antes de que me enterara que estabas embarazada, que Sesshomaru tuvo que salir y el castillo fue atacado, tu acababas de convertirte en Youkai asi que seguias debil, no podiias pelear, y yo fui a salvarte.

Me diste las gracias, pero al final el del premio mayor fue el.

Un abarzo, un beso y tu amor.

Demaciado para mi

.

"_Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo pero no esta lloviendo, no es mas que un reflejo de mi pensamiento..."_

No puedo dejar de amarte, no puedo dejar de soNarte, estas presente dia y noche en mi.

Que ironia, ahora que puedo pensar libremente en Kikio, lo hago en ti.

Creo que mas idiota no puedo llegar a ser, pero el que escupe al cielo, a la cara le cae.

Se lo que me merezco, y lo hacepto, pero aun asi...

"_Hoy te hecho de menos..."_

Y no creo que pueda dejar de hacerlo, pero aun asi te deseo todo lo mejor mi querida Kagome, se que seras feliz.

"_Yo solo quiero hacerte saber, amiga estes donde estes, que si te falta el aliento yo te lo dare..."_

No importa a donde me lleve el viento, no importa a donde te lleve el mar, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, y eso nadie lo cambiara.

"_Si te sientes sola, hablame, que te estare escuchando aunque no te pueda ver. "_

Si necesitas de mi, solo hablale a la luna, no importa tu forma, color o tamaNo, yo te estare apoyando. Queriendo y amando.

"_Aunque no te pueda ver..."_

_**FIN**_

**BIEN QUE OPINAN, FUI DEMACIADO DURA CON EL POBRE HANYOU, PERO ESO ES LO QUE PIENSO QUE SUCEDERIA, ESO ES LO QUE SERIA LO LOGICO QUE SE MERECE, INUYASHA ME CAE BIEN, PERO NO SE MERECE A KAGOME. **

**ELLA LO DIO TODO POR EL, PERO EL SIEMPRE LA VIO COMO UN RECUERDO DE KIKIO, ADEMAS ELLA MUERE COMO 3 VECES (me refiero en la serie, priemro en el cap 1, luego en el monte de las animas y por ultimo en Kanketsu-hen) , ASI QUE PREFERI ASI. **

**AMO LA PAREJA DE SESSHOMARU Y KAGOME YA QUE SON DOS POLOS TOTALMENTE OPUESTO, QUE DICEN **

**MEREZCO TOMATAZOS?**

**NO IMPORTA LES AGRADECERIAN SI ME DEJAN UN RWV.**

**SAYONARA... n.n**

***MeLoDy***


End file.
